erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods
Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods is the fourth battle of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Bonus Battles, and is a crossover with The Flatwoods Monster's and WonderPikachu12's respective series: Epic Rap Battles of Horror and Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History, as well as featuring Jake MultiSuperVids. The battle features the protagonists of the horror game Until Dawn, battling the Sacrifices of The Cabin in the Woods. It was published October 31, 2016. Cast Hannah Hart as Sam BroScienceLife as Mike Ben Atha as Chris Lauren Flans as Ash Jessi Smiles as Jess Lindsey Stirling as Dana Nice Peter as Marty Thor Wixom as Curt Alphacat as Holden Grace Helbig as Jules The Flatwoods Monster as The First TKandMit as The Second WonderPikachu12 as The Third Jake MultiSuperVids as The Fourth EpicLLOYD as Dr. Hill Lyrics Lyrics lines appear in red, Mike's lines in blue, Chris' lines in mustard, Ash's lines in violet red, Jess' lines in hot pink, Dana's lines in light pink, Marty's lines in brown, Curt's lines in dark green, Holden's lines in light blue, Jules' lines in yellow, Steve Hadley's lines in light grey, Gary Sitterson's lines in dark grey, The First's lines in an orange glow, the Second's lines in a green glow, the Third's lines in a yellow glow, the Fourth's lines in a grey glow, and Dr. Hill's lines in dark brown.* 'Until Dawn:' Boo! Didn’t mean to make you panic; we’re making this Washington film a classic Recite your random grasp on Latin, ‘causing manic in that Cabin Last time was tragic, but it’ll happen again when we leave you departed Fucking ‘em over, so let’s make like pornstars and get this party started! Retract to the black room from this bad dude, Hashtag “There’s a Freaking Roast After You!” Attacking in the Blackwoods won’t wrong us Until Dawn, he wouldn’t last the afternoon! Split up your unlively cast; Ditch the whiny brat and untidy twat and then try to rap You’d still never measure up to us! Should’ve paid more attention in climbing class Dana rubbing up on Holden’s husband bulge? This Virgin’s pretty sleazy, eh? Well she slept with her teacher for better grades! That must’ve given her an Easy A. Here’s a Harbinging you’d best heed; The Great Pain Will Return at your slightest misstep, When we rock the mic, we’ll stomp the fight like a moth to a light. Boom... Butterfly Effect. 'The Cabin in the Woods:' Shots fired! At us, or another lackluster attempt to shoot Em? I got two middle fingers for that Evil Dead ringer! Well, he could use ‘em After we tear through this hairy dude and his uncaring shrew, he’ll pin this scare on a bear, too Think you can bare the fairer crew when you flee from caribou? I double dare you! Sucker punch these bunch of punks in the unhinged brother’s fucked up lodge, Bringing on a Rush of Blood when you see what comes from taking the stunts up a notch The most frightening thing in your eight hour cutscene is the teen drama you make the players go through I don’t have the Patience for time-wasting gameplay, so snail-paced you even ask that I “don’t move!” Built their fame on other’s frames, is their lame flow from Heavy Rain or Life is Strange, though? I’ll bind their minds with ancient logics worse than how their Jigsaw rip-off’s brain explodes That sucker puppeteered you fucker’s fears, made the Fool of you and it was all a game show! That’s the plot twist? Yep! The Josh kid drops his conscious and goes “It’s just a prank, bro!” 'Hadley and Sitterson:' Tequila is my lady! Might as well call Japan and tell them to take the day off, Voting pool is closed! Now let’s sit back and watch them make our jobs. Did you see who the Chemistry Department head bet on? What was her plan? It’s the Washingtons, everybody! (Ugh!) I’m never gonna get to see a merman! 'Until Dawn:' Good going! While you were crying dry raps, Jess got hijacked from our shy shack Must be that psycho in the white mask, and I’m gonna fry that guy’s ass! Don’t be so fast to typecast, Mike; from the mine shaft rises some livid friends, I’ve seen what those fuckers can do and I don’t want to see it again. Christ! What the heck was that? Nice shooting, Tex, No thanks yet, it takes more than a head full of lead to keep those grues dead We fight with spider-hybrid miners and still turn the heat up in this cypher, So first rule for any survivors, biker: the dumb blonde always dies first 'The Cabin in the Woods:' Yeah, an anorexic dead kid is what made off with your weepy whore, Next time you and Jess want to sext, you’ll have to bust back out the Ouija board They broke the creed of the Cree, letting man-eating demons haunting free Leaving crazy deformed beings unleashed, all because she was out of reach Sounds like some freaky scene featured on a season of Scream Queens You can call for police, but some things just can’t be unseen (Curt saddles up on his motorcycle, eyeing the large ravine in front of him.) I’m coming back with cops, and choppers, and large fucking guns for these tools And all these fuckin’ assholes are gonna pay. I gotta do this, for Jules. 'Until Dawn:' You two move ahead. I’ll catch up, I’ve just been losing my breath ...how’d I get in this huge mess? ...I’m sorry for what we put you through, Beth. (Someone save me, please!) W-Who’s there? Is that you, Jess?! Erm… I’ll look for a few secs, and then meet up with who’s left First the whore is caught, than the airborne jock? This corny plot is looking store-bought, But you need to listen to me. Doesn’t matter to me if you do or not, There’s a reason you’ve been sheathed in by the same force that spawned those freaks in, And no matter what you believe in, it’s not the first time Hemsworth got butchered by Whedon! 'The Cabin in the Woods:' Undead redneck foes and wendigo’s… well, now MY mind is blown Wait, what the fuck is this?! You fucking serious?! Is this… a microphone? Oh, you want me to do a little puppet dance! What else will I learn now?! (Wait…) I’m on a reality TV show… my parents will think I’m such a burn-out Your theories won’t strike fear, retards! Then why do we keep speaking in weak bars? “We are not who we are...” Marty could see far… uh, sweetheart? Why don’t you check their X’d off exposition expellers journals? They’re way wrong! So don’t go crazy on me, lady, above all else, we just have to stay calm 'Until Dawn:' Geez, you look like hell. Two on one, the mountain’s kids got you surrounded, Better wisely pick which diss we’re allowed to spit before she chickens out of it Buckners fucked up wiping your allies out with underground science Frightened? Find the totems 'round the mountain for some Guidance You’ll take a Loss ‘gainst hot lines that we Flamethrower Guys are torching ‘Cause your movie lacked the stars to make itself a better Fortune Fucking with nature brought the Danger and the Virgin surely suffered dear, O’ Death, your accomplices consequence spared us over ‘Til Another Year 'The Cabin in the Woods:' Understand the palm of my hand when I'm pressing to Purge your rigged choice System badly I look like hell? Drag your motion-capture disasters back to uncanny valley For one who spent half the chapters naked, think by now you’d throw in the towel Instead of splattering saddening raps on the track like they got disemboweled with a trowel Uh, oh my God, Marty? Oh, yeah… what’ve you been up to? Marty, the others… nobody else, huh? Just them, and us two? Look, I’ve got a crazy idea, and you’re really not gonna like it, But if five kids have to die to keep society in stride, then I quit 'Until Dawn:' I have to doubt this, kid. But what he’s spouting is, the world won’t amount to shit ...how do you rate our chances of survival? I’m trying not to think about it. 'The Cabin in the Woods:' Come to see things my way; We light up a joint, and the world will burn But if these fuckers thrive off of my friends lives, then it’s time we give someone else a turn 'Hadley and Sitterson:' Turn the fucking music off! What? No, every quota was satisfied, ...what?! Which one?! The fucking stoner’s still alive?! But it was all prepped! Oh, being prepped isn’t the same as being prepared! We need to cap that kid quick, or the world’s in for an Army of Nightmares! 'The Ancient Ones:' You failed to appease your greater beings, now comes the time to Ragnarock scripts Doomsday’s been sealed when we’re revealed, your 2012 Apocalypse! Puppeteering puppeteers, pulling the strings for many years And make infidels disappear if following tradition causes fears No wonder we bring death, warriors of war spitting multisyllabic pestilence ''' '''You've flattened stomachs from famine, the audience seeks to reap its punishments We have reached the absolute: We’ll torch this world to flames and cinders, This is how your story ends; Not with a bang, but with a whimper. 'Dr. Hill:' Before I begin, I need to make sure you understand the facts The choices you've made have determined your fate, and one of you won't last. Tell me, what puts the feeling of fear into your dark, twisted hearts? Scarecrows and clowns? Or something a bit more… torn apart? I’ll pick your brains. Zombies and monsters brought us such a slaughter, Only for you to say it was entertaining, or not enough and faltered. Why this morbid… torture porn?! All this petty gore, what is it for? Some wounds don’t heal! Am I even real? Can you tell the difference anymore? Or is it your conscience, yelling, telling you that what you’ve done is evil? These aren’t toys you’re playing with! These are real, tortured people. So what gives you the right to play God in these innocent beings lives?! A well-needed lesson best saved for next session, but for you, I’m all out of time Trivia *At 104 lines, this is the longest battle to date. *At fifteen rappers, this battle has the most characters featured. Category:Bonus Battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods Category:Team Battles Category:Story battles Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster Category:WonderPikachu12 Category:Jake MultiSuperVids